1. Introduction
The present invention generally relates to packaging systems and, more particularly, to dividers or separator sheets for separating stacked articles, in a packaging container for example, so as to prevent damage to such articles during shipment thereof while yet permitting maximum use of the available space in the container.
Typically, long filaments of yarn are wound around a tube or a conical-shaped core member to form yarn spools which are thereafter transported to processing areas where the yarn is unwound from the spool and processed into finished textile goods. While the diameters of the tubes and cones utilized as the cores around which the yarn is wound are typically industry-standardized sizes, the nominal diameters of the spools can be any predetermined size depending upon the quantity of yarn that is wound around the core member.
Conventional practice is to supply yarn spools to textile manufacturing facilities having diameters between about 5 inches to about 14 inches and typically spool sizes of about 5, 7, 9, 12 and 14 inches in diameter are offered. Accordingly, textile manufactures may require differing quantities of yarn and thus various yarn product spool sizes may be required to be shipped and/or transported simultaneously in a single container.
In accordance with the present invention, such versatility is provided by the separator sheet which universally accepts various yarn spool sizes (e.g. diameters) by establishing predetermined spatial groupings of apertures therein. Thus, the separator sheet of the present invention permits stacked separation in a container between, for example, a layer of yarn spools having one diameter and a second layer of yarn spools having a diameter differing from that of the spools in the adjacent layer. In such a manner, the interior volume of the container is utilized to a maximum extent for shipping and/or transportation purposes while the yarn spools themselves are securely protected to avoid damage thereto during movement.
2. Background Information
It generally has been the conventional practice in the textile industry to provide cardboard or boxboard separator sheets for separating stacked yarn spools in a container which include perforated openings or the like therein through which a portion of the tube extends. In this regard, the reader's attention is directed to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,699,866 to Russell, Jr.; 2,739,705 to Pritchett et al; and 2,860,825 to Montgomery et al. There have also been proposals to utilize rigid lightweight materials, such as molded plastics, as dividers for stackable yarn spools as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,042,108 to Brethauer; 3,375,919 to Schlager et al; 3,335,858 to Sibille; and Des. 180,396 to Emery.
However, all of the above proposals are limited in practical application since they only accommodate one diameter of yarn spools. Accordingly, should various diameters of yarn spools be required, each would necessitate its own spatial arrangement of perforated openings or other core engaging members. Accordingly, storage of such various separator sheets would tend to be a problem as they would need to be segregated according to the product sizes which they accommodate and, more importantly, would not be fungible in the sense that a separator sheet for one yarn spool size would not be suitable for other yarn spool sizes. Thus, uniformity and interchangeability are lacking with respect to the above prior proposals.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,539 to Boyle (the disclosure thereof being expressly incorporated hereinto by reference) discloses that a separator platform having groups of projections extending outwardly therefrom can be utilized to accommodate spools of different sizes. However, since the separator of Boyle utilizes relatively monolithic raised projections as the means for receivably holding the yarn spools, the separator thereof may be rather cumbersome for workmen to handle and, moreover, could increase shipping and/or transportation costs owing to the monolithic nature of the separator and its suspected increased weight.
The reader may also wish to refer to the following United States Patents to glean further background information regarding this invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,570,340 to George; 3,009,579 to Ettlinger, Jr.; 4,142,634 to Leff et al; Des. 150,496 to Erickson; Des. 217,594 to Bardell; and Des. 236,326 to Trebilcock.
3. Brief Summary
Briefly stated, the present invention comprises a substantially rigid planar support member having separate groupings of symmetrically defined apertures therein so as to accommodate various yarn spool diameters so as to efficiently utilize the available space in a shipping container. Additionally, the present invention provides nesting capabilities by including a ball and socket arrangement whereby the ball of one support member will registrably mate with a socket defined in another support member continuously nested therewith to promote storage of the platforms during nonuse and to prevent relative sliding movement thereof when in a nested relationship.
The primary advantage of the present invention, therefore, is that only one type of yarn spool separator or divider need be utilized so as to accommodate all typical yarn spool diameters. Accordingly, the present invention is extremely versatile in that various yarn spool product sizes can be accommodated on a single separator sheet as desired thereby eliminating the prior practice of maintaining segregated inventories of separator sheets each of which corresponds to a different yarn spool product size.
These advantages of the present invention, as well as others, will become more clear to the reader after careful consideration is given to the following detailed description of the preferred exemplary embodiment thereof.